Delusional Cup
by Konoha Kirisaki
Summary: Pertandingan Basket antara Delusional Generation dengan Miracle Generation! Sportivitas, pertemanan, percintaan! semua hal itu tercampur aduk di perlombaan ini! Author iseng jadi bikin cerita GAJE kyk gini! enjoy onegaisimasu! ah, and sebenernya author nge-ship YuushaSophia, jadi jangan marah kalo ada banyak adegan mereka ya ! oh right, daijoubu, no humu, daijoubu dakara.
1. Chapter 1: Delusion

**Chuunibyou x KuroBasu**

**A/N**: halo semua, salam kenal, namaku Konoha. Ini pertama kalinya aku publish fanfic-ku! Genre K+. mungkin ceritanya Gaje, gk tepat EYD, Typo, etc. tapi mohon dinikmati ya!~

Disclaimer: Ishihara Tatsuya (Chu2byou), Tadatoshi Fujimaki (KnB)

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Delusion.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin kita bisa menang?" bisik pria berambut ikal yang berwarna coklat. "Tentu saja. Kita adalah yang terkuat." Jawab si perempuan berpenutup sebelah mata dengan angkuhnya. "Nyahahaha!," ketawanya yang khas, rambut pink dan style ponytail-nya yang memusat perhatian "Dia benar! Apalagi kalian dibantu olehku, si 'Magical Devil Shoujo' yang sudah menaklukan 7 daratan suci!" Ia membuat anggota lainnya berani mengangkat kepala.

**.:XXX:.**

Teriakan penonton memenuhi stadium, tampak semuanya sangat bersemangat untuk menyaksikan. [Mari kita sambut, dari sisi sebelah kiri… yang terkuat dari yang terkuat! Miracle… Generation!] keluar dari balik lorong gelap sebelah kiri, Pria-pria bertubuh tinggi (kecuali yang rambutnya merah dan biru muda) dengan rambut warna-warni mereka. Terlihat senyuman kesombongan dan kepercayadirian dari wajah mereka. [Nah, sekarang… dari yang sebelah kanan! Yang paling misterius dari yang paling misterius! Delusional….. Generation!] Seiringi dengan sorakan "semangat!" mereka keluar dari lorong sisi kanan. Yuuta, Rikka, Satone, Shinka, Sanae, dan Kumin melangkah dengan antusias karena sorakan dari para penonton. "Wah, mereka menyemangati kita!" Satone(Sophia) tampak sangat bersemangat "Jangan percaya diri dulu," Shinka(Morisummer) mengangkat suaranya "Sepertinya yang mereka maksud adalah 'Semangat! Janganlah kalian hancur!' karena lawan kita sangat kuat. Masing-masing tim berhadapan, pertandingan akan dimulai [Baiklah..! mari kita mulai pertandingannya!] bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit…

"Be destroyed, Reality"

"Blow up, Synpase!"

"Vanishment… This World!"

Lapangan yang luas tadi berubah menjadi lebih luas, dengan barrier yang sangat kuat mengelilingi. Bola berukuran normal jatuh dari angkasa, dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Yuuta(Dark Flame Master) mendapatkan bola basketnya, ia menggiringnya dan.. "Ma Shin Gun!" Bola itu terlontar dengan peluru-peluru ber-aura hitam mengikutinya. "Hah." Murasaki menantang serangan itu, "Mirror.." Dengan kemampuan itu, tiba-tiba saja bola yang mengarah ke keranjang MiraGen malah kembali mengarah ke Yuuta dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Yuuta terlempar. "Aku dapaaat!" Sophia berteriak dan men_steal_ bolanya. Ia menggiringnya seperti seorang pro, "Wicked Lord Shingan!" Sophia menge_pass_ ke Rikka yang tengah kosong pada saat itu. Rikka membawanya mendekati keranjang MiraGen, "Dark Matter… Blaze!". Bola masuk tepat di keranjang. DeluGen memimpin 2:0.

Sekarang bola dari MiraGen, yang membawanya adalah Kise si Mahou Shounen(?) dengan kekuatan yang tak kalah kuatnya denga Sophia. "Urania.. Kouoku!"( Gak tau bahasa apa). Sophia yang tengah berdiri kaget melihat bola mengarah padanya "Vulcano Shield!" untungnya kepanikannya tidak membawa keburukan. Bola kembali terlontar ke area MiraGen, lalu diambil oleh Daiki Aomine si Lightning Lord. (Kise emang kuat tapi yah,, perkiraannya dan kecerdasannya rada-rada sih..-_-) Dengan kecepatan melibihi kilat, Daiki melewati Shinka, Kumin, dan Sanae begitu saja. Dark Flame Master yang siap melindungi keranjang berdiri tegak bersiap untuk melawan "Dark Flame Dragon!" Tiba-tiba kumpulan asap berkepul dan membentuk menjadi Naga Hitam bermata merah mengkilat. Naga Hitam itu menerjang kea rah Daiki tapi, "Thunder Slasher." Hanya sedikit percikan kilat terlihat, tapi kilatan itu bisa menghancurkan tubuh sang Naga menjadi berkeping-keping. Daiki menggiring bola melewati Yuuta yang sedang terdiam tak percaya. Aomine menertawai lelaki tak berdaya itu. Di area Three-point, Aomine melakukan shoot yang menghasilkan MiraGen memimpin pertandingan sekarang menjadi 3:2.

DeluGen tak menyerah, mereka kembali membawa bola. Kumin _pass _bolanya ke Shinka yang berada di daerah Three-point MiraGen. Awalnya MoriSummer ingin _shoot _dari situ karena akan menghasilkan pint yang lumayan, tapi di hadapannya ada kapten MiraGen yang menyeringai sehingga membuat Shinka ragu dan menge_pass _kembali bolanya ke Kumin. Tapi mungkin, itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kita tak tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang ia simpan. Bola diberikan ke Rikka, lalu ia dan Sanae Dekomori, _servant_nya, melakukan jurus kombinasi, "Mjollnyr..Blaze!" tapi serangan itu percuma, bukannya menghasilkan pint malah sepertinya membawa keburukan. Murasakibara tampak melakukan suatu teknik yang terlihat seperti menteleportasi. Untung saja bola itu terteportasi ke Kumin. Kumin mengubah kapak besarnya menjadi Harpha raksasa. Alunan musiknya tampak menenangkan angota-anggota MiraGen. Lalu dengan mudahnya, seperti tak ada halangan sekalipun Kumin melakukan _shoot_ yang menghasilkan bertambahnya tiga point untuk tim DeluGen. DeluGen kembali memimpin 5:3.

[Time Out!]

Pluit _timeout _dibunyikan, semua kembali ke tempat timnya masing-masing.

"Kerja bagus," ucapnya, Tohka sang manager sekaligus coach tim DeluGen "pertahankan memimpin skor." Semua menurut dan mengangguk. "ah, tapi.. kalian jangan pakai **itu **dulu ya." Tohka memperingati anggota DeluGen. '**Itu**' apa ya….?

Di sisi MiraGen, Momoi tampak resah ia takut karena serangan Kumin yang luar biasa tadi. "Tak usah khawatir," ucapnya sang Kapten dengan tenang. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, lagipula aku belum melakukan sesuatu." Kepemimpinannya membuat semua anggota MiraGen kembali percaya diri, mengangkat kepala mereka.

**.:XXX:.**

Waktu _timeout _habis, semua kembali ke lapangan lagi. Bola dimulai dari MiraGen, tapi kali ini yang mengejutkan.. Akashi yang menggiringnya. Akashi menyeringai dan mata _crimson_-nya mengkilat bagaikan isyarat membunuh. Tiga orang menghadang Akashi; Kumin, Yuuta, dan Shinka. Sang Kapten masih saja menyeringai dan berbisik kepada anggota DeluGen yang sedang menjaganya, "Habislah kalian." Akashi menarik napas "Akashic…" mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa berarti buruk "Records!". Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi terlihat seperti suara yang tak terdengar keluar dari belakang Akashi. Suara itu mensterilisasi semua sihir, Apakah Dark Flame Master, Kumin, dan MoriSummer dapat bertahan!?

-to be continued-

**A/N**: Awalnya chap 1 gk sependek ini… tapi, author gk bisa buka laptop lama-lama nanti dimarahin mama abisnya mau US (masih kelas 6). Tapi tenang, kalau punya waktu, nanti chapter 2-nya bakalan lebih panjang dari ini! Ditunggu review-nya ya!~

Next Chapter: Jealousy


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Chuunibyou x KuroBasu**

**A/N**: Gimana chapter 1 nya?... nah, sekarang chapter 2 update nih! Author sih gak tahu apa ini makin menantang dan dramatis… but,, please enjoy!~

Disclaimer: Ishihara Tatsuya (Chu2byou), Tadatoshi Fujimaki (KnB)

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Jealousy

.

.

.

"Diam saja!" sang Wicked Lord Shingan bertieriak. "Coba lihat saja nanti…"Kata salah satu anggota MiraGen. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! J-jangan remehkan aku!" Tiba-tiba saja sejumlah tetesan air mengaliri pipi Wicked Lord Shingan.

"_Lihat disana….."_

.

.

.

Yang pertama terpelentar adalah Dark Flame Master. Ia tak tahan menahan serangan Akashi tanpa sihir. Lalu, Kumin, tampaknya kekuatannya yang _bisa_ dibilang luar biasa itu musnah begitu saja. Shinka tersisa, tampak dia berjuang sangat keras untuk mempertahankan sihir yang dimilikinya. "Mabi..nogion." Keluar buku berukuran cukup besar, itu adalah 'Mabinogion' , kitab suci MoriSummer. Shinka yang tadinya tampak dalam keputusasaan, sekarang ia terlihat sangat mudah menahan 'Akashic Record' milik Akashi yang begitu kuat. Tak berlangsung lama, 'Akashic Records' berhenti, sepertinya teknik itu hanya mampu bertahan selama sekitar 5 menit.

Akashi menyeringai entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi ekspresinya menunjukan rasa amarah, kesenangan, **haus darah**. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ekspresi Akashi sangat membingungkan. Tapi Shinka tidak merasa takut lagi, ia seperti merasa kebih kuat dan percaya diri. Senyuman terpasang di wajah Shinka "Sekarang," senyuman itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang kuat "bolehkan giliranku menyerang?"

"Tentu," Sang Kapten malah tampak senang "Seranglah!". Shinka membuka buku tebalnya itu, "Frase 5; Bintang-bintang selalu melihat, Bulan-bulan selalu mendengarkan, Matahari selalu menghangatkan, Itu semua karena ada kedamaian, dan jalan menuju kedamaian hanya ada satu jawaban. Cinta. Dengan cinta kedamaian akan datang," Semakin lama aura disekitar Shinka berubah. Akashi dapat melihat sosok peri kecil yang sering disebut _pixie_ "Maka dari itu, dengan kekuatan cinta! Aku bersumpah akan menghabisimu agar dunia menjadi damai!" awalnya lemah, tapi semakin lama cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Shinka semakin terang dan kuat. Sinarnya menyilaukan. Hanya beberapa millimeter lagi, mungkin cahaya itu sudah akan menghabisi Akashi—

"Bodoh! Cepat hentikan!"

Tohka berteriak, lalu menghampiri para juri dan wasit, meminta time out.

[Time Out!]

"Apa kau bodoh?!" Tohka memarahi Shinka sambil memukulinya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan 'sendok sup'-nya ke kepala Shinka sampai terdengar suara seperti _**Tung Tung Tung**_. Semua tunduk. Tohka mulai mengangkat suaranya kembali, "'Kan sudah kubilang! Jangan—"

**.:XXX:.**

_Timeout _selesai, semua kembali ke arena. Kuasa masih di pegang oleh DeluGen dengan skor 5. Yang membawa bola masih DeluGen, yaitu anggota berambut pink, Sophia "Nyahahaha!" Ia menggiringnya, tapi tiba-tiba anggota MiraGen dengan surai birunya menahan Sophia. Kuroko Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya sampai sejajar dengan dada. "Blindfold…Orchestra.." Awalnya tak ada reaksi apapun setelah Tetsuya mengucapkannya. Tapi secara tiba-tiba kain berwarna hitam pekat menutupi mata lawannya—Bukan hanya Sophia, tapi hampir semua anggota DeluGen—. Semua tak dapat melihat, Tetsuya _pass _ke Kise dan men_shoot_nya ke keranjang DeluGen. Hal itu terjadi sampai berulang-ulang. DeluGen yang dibutakan tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kemampuan Tesuya ini membuat MiraGen sekarang memimpin 23:5.

Berpikir ini akan berlanjut terus menerus adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karena ada seorang anggota DeluGen yang matanya tak tertutup, Kumin Tsuyuri. Ia tertidur saat Testuya mengucapkan mantranya itu. Jadi kemungkinan besar, mantra itu akan kalah melawan orang yang tertidur. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Kumin hanya memperhatikan lalu berpikir. Setelah itu, ia mengayunkan kapak raksasanya yang menimbulkan gerakan angin yang sangat cepat sehingga dapat memotong kain-kain yang menutupi mata anggota-anggota DeluGen. Semua baru tersadar mereka telah ketinggalan jauh. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka mencoba mengejar ketinggalan. Sophia membawa bolanya kembali, untuk kedua kalinya ia berhadapan dengan Tetsuya. Tapi sekarang dia berhasil menemukan jalan keluar agar tak kena teknik tetsuya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tetsuya mengucapkan mantranya, tapi Sophia menutup matanya. Kain yang turun dari atas tadi, tiba-tiba tertarik lagi ke atas menjauhi Sophia. Cara menghindarinya bukanlah tidur, tapi permainan dengan mata, kau harus menutupnya. Sophia dengan entengnya melewati Tetsuya. Tapi sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Midorima, ia terkenal dengan teknik-tekniknya yang menggunakan tumbuhan-tumbuhan alam dengan mantra yang tak diketahui bahasa apa. Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "Aora De Luxe." Tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang terlihat tajam siap menerjang Sophia dengan kecepatan tinggi, akan fatal jika terkena serangan itu. "—Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Yuuta melompat kea rah Sophia dengan cepatnya lalu melindunginya. Langsung menge_pass _bola ke Rikka. "Kau bodoh, tapi.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuuta dengan lembutnya. "Sophia hanya menjawab "Terima kasih," dan tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yuuta melihat senyuman tulus dan indah dari wajah Sophia. Wajahnya memerah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Tampak yuuta sangat _speechless _karena Sophia.

Rikka hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Amarah meluap tapi tak bisa lakukan apapun. Ia menahan tangisannya. "Sakit ya, di_dua_in seperti itu." Aomine memanas-manaskan keadaan. Rikka tak punya kata-kata. Ia tak menghiraukan perkataan Aomine dan berlari maju, pada awalnya. Ia berhadapan dengan Akashi dan Kise. Sepertinya mereka berdua juga memanas-manaskan Rikkan sehingga air mata jatuh dari mata biru Rikka. Bola terlepas, dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi MiraGen mengambil kesempatan yang bagus ini. Tak akan pernah mereka lewatkan. Hal yang terjadi berulang-ulang sampai quarter 1 selesai yang hanya menghasilkan skor 32 untuk DeluGen dan 84 untuk MiraGen

Pluit dibunyikan, pertanda quarter 1 habis. Setiap anggota tim kembali ke timnya masing-masing. Mereka kembali ke _locker room _untuk menyusun strategi baru.

**.:XXX:.**

"Kita kacau…"

"Anu… aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.."

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk diriku sendiri!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"jangan ikuti aku!"

"Tak ada apa-apa di antar kami..! aku bersumpah!"

"Aku suka kamu—"

.

.

.

**A/N**: Waaahhh! Author seneeng! Tapi maafnya ternyata gk sepanjang yang Author kira. Ohiya, Author suka bgt sama Kagerou Days, jadi maaf-maaf kalo banyak nama-nama kagerou days aku jadiin mantra disini! Dan.. karena temen-temen author bilang fic crossover Chu2byo sama KnB jarang… jadi kalo kalian suka ceritanya tolong di promote ke temen-temen kalian ya~! Author masih tunggu reviewnya juga~!

Next Chapter: Light


End file.
